


I've Had Enough

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Quadrophenia - All Media Types, The Who
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobic Language, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mod Scene, One Night Stands, Pete is a gentleman, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was pointless. Jimmy knew it. He slowly drifted off into a sea of young hipsters and mods much like himself, dancing alone just as he had started. No one paid Jimmy much attention. He was solely another face in the crowd of a hundred clones dancing the same dance and wearing the same clothes with the same expression. This was getting old fast and Jimmy felt like he was drowning in this lifestyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Had Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by The Who song of the same name. Story inspired by the Brighton club scene in Quadrophenia.
> 
> Despite the movie taking place in the sixties I've made Pete a little older than Jimmy (roughly around his thirties).

Jimmy had spent half the night dancing and sweating his ass off in hopes of attracting the attention of the one and only Ace Face but, as always, there was competition. He knew he had no chance, what with all the pretty trendy birds around to keep him company, but Jimmy still felt like trying. His spirit had slowly diminished over the course of the night though as he was unsuccessful of getting even the slightest glance of acknowledgment.

It was pointless. Jimmy knew it. He slowly drifted off into a sea of young hipsters and mods much like himself, dancing alone just as he had started. No one paid Jimmy much attention. He was solely another face in the crowd of a hundred clones dancing the same dance and wearing the same clothes with the same expression. This was getting old fast and Jimmy felt like he was drowning in this lifestyle.

Jimmy pushed his way through all the hopping and jiving bodies that cluttered around the center of the dance floor. He felt like he couldn't breath in the vast sea of mods dancing to Green Onions and he found himself suddenly hating that song. He just needed to retreat to a place where it wasn't as crowded. Funny, Jimmy thought, he couldn't hive two shits about staying but he didn't want to leave just yet.

The way to the stairs was less crowded and Jimmy climbed his way up, making the metal squeak with the strain of his heavy foot falls. He made his perch at a reasonably populated area, looking down on all the young people dancing and having a good time. Jimmy silently cursed them all for their happiness and care-free attitudes. Why couldn't everyone else be in a sour mood just like him? It wasn't fair.

Despite wanting to, Jimmy found his eyes being drawn to the center of the dance floor where Ace Face had been dancing all night. Jimmy couldn't deny the fact that Ace Face knew how to wear a damn good suit or that he had the most impeccable style he's ever seen on anyone. From his tightly tailored suits to his neatly groomed blonde hair. Jimmy longed for him He wanted to be the Face, everything he was and everything he stood for.

Jimmy craved attention and yet here he was, bobbing his head to a song he no longer cared for and a life he had no interest in anymore, alone and frustrated with no one to complain to or to blame it on. Just himself. He leaned on the railing and watched Ace Face shuffle from side to side in his own rendition of the Twist, imagining all the things that could be but would never happen. It didn't help one bit that the lights almost always seemed to be on Ace, but hey, why wouldn't they be?

Green Onions slowly faded away into another song that Jimmy automatically recognized as Louie, Louie, getting a faint feel for the music despite his lack of interest. Out on a limb he climbed out onto a platform and started to dance like a lunatic, flailing about as everyone turned their head to see what the commotion was all about. He had no idea what he was doing, Jimmy was just doing what he felt like.

The spot light was turned over to him, illuminating his lanky bending form as he punched and kicked the air in unfamiliar dance moves. Everyone was aghast, some appalled and some cheering, but Jimmy didn't seem to mind one but about reactions. For once the focus was on him and he basked in the spot light, feeling alive in this moment. This moment he took away from Ace if only for a minute.

Jimmy looked down at the crowd before him, cheering and yelling unintelligible words to him as he danced crazily, spotting Ace Face's stark blonde head and smirking when he noticed the put-off look etched across his pronounced face. If he couldn't get Ace's attention with this he didn't know what would. Ace stared up at him, letting the crowd push him much more than he would ever let, almost feeling detatched and longing. Jimmy wasn't afraid to make a fool of himself in public and Ace respected that.

But soon the club bouncers caught onto to Jimmy's little show and shoved their way through the young hipsters to get to him. Without even thinking, or caring if he died, Jimmy jumped off the platform and into the sea of mods. Luckily, depending on how you look at it, Jimmy was caught by the hopping crowd of young people after his little dive from above but his great escape was shortly lived when he was grabbed roughly by his suit jacket and thrown out into the cold night with a scuff on his shoe and a sour taste in his mouth.

After he stumbled upright he yanked down roughly on his jacket to straighten it out, huffing as he cursed the bouncers long after they had disappeared back into the club. He didn't care and he wasn't exactly mad, but Jimmy figured he might as well be pissed off. Why not? There was nothing else for him to do anyway besides curse this rotten world for the way it is.

Jimmy sat down on the curb in a frustrated huff, muttering the words "cunts" and "wankers" under his breath. His friends haven't come out to see if he was alright and he didn't mind it at all. Who needs 'em? He thought ruefully as he drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them protectively.

"Long night, mate?" A man called out from the archway of the club, walking around Jimmy to stand in front of him. "Saw the little tumble ya took in there. Those burks didn't rough ya up too bad did 'ey?"

"Why should you care?" Jimmy retorted sourly, hating this bloke already without having to glance at him. All he could see were worn boots and frayed laces.

"Name's Pete. Yours?," the other man asked, starting over by sticking out a hand to Jimmy that was never acknowledged. Pete retracted his hand slowly, then added, "I'm in a band."

"Well good for you, Pete," Jimmy spat lowly, turning his head in the other direction to disregard this "Pete" fellow altogether. Someone needed to be an outlet for his anger anyway.

Pete stood there for a moment in silence, feeling a little disparaged for being shot down but not wanting to give up just yet. This kid may be a little tough to crack but Pete always loved a challenge, especially one as cute and headstrong as Jimmy. He shuffled over smoothly in the direction Jimmy's head was turned and stuck his hands in his pockets, kicking a rock with his foot as if he was feigning being bashful.

"Fancy going for a drink and chips?" Pete offered evenly, hoping Jimmy would at least look at him this time.

"I ain't hungry," Jimmy said bluntly.

"Feel like..." Pete paused longer than he meant to, trying to figure out what they could possibly do at this time of night. "...going for a walk? Get some fresh air in ya lungs. It'll do you some good, mate."

"I don't wanna!" Jimmy yelled, getting irritated by Pete's insistent interest. "And I ain't yer mate! So walk on!"

Pete's shoulders slouched a bit, wincing slightly at Jimmy's harsh tone, but he sort've figured that'd be he's reaction. So now he was at a crossroad. Pete could either turn his back on Jimmy right now and walk away without ever seeing him again, or alternatively press Jimmy's buttons even further until the young man said yes. Well... Pete never did like losing after all and he didn't take no for an answer. He just needed to get underneath Jimmy's skin a little more.

"So you fancy the Face, then, do ya?" Pete stated more than asked, savoring the look of bewilderment slapped across Jimmy's face as he finally shot a glare up at Pete, forcing their eyes to meet.

"What's it to ya, then?" Jimmy asked defensively, thinking Pete was calling him out in a negative way. He shot up to his feet out of habit of feeling threatened, like a cornered animal staring it's predator in the eyes one last time.

"Nothin'," Pete shrugged nonchalantly, hands in his pockets. He looked off to the side casually as if this new topic was no big deal. "Just saw ya watchin' 'im is all."

"How ya come by that conclusion, then, ay?" Jimmy questioned, heart racing and body thrumming with nerves.

"'Cus I was watchin' you watch 'im," Pete admitted without shame or guilt, smirking faintly at his own boldness and daring Jimmy to do the same.

"Wot? You some kinda queer or somethin'?" Jimmy accused, pretending to be disgusted and maybe he was a little. Jimmy still wasn't okay with himself. But the remark was more or less to turn the tables and get this man to leave him alone to wallow in his misery.

Pete seemed to notice this, having been there before when he was going through a phase similar to Jimmy's. So instead of taking offense and scowling, Pete simply smiled and put on a little embarrassed flush just for Jimmy's sake.

"Or somethin'," Pete answered back shyly, blushing and darting his blue eyes off to the side.

Jimmy was at a loss for snappy comebacks, or words for that matter, so he took the moment to take in the presence that was Pete. He was pretty lanky but proportionate and he looked a little older than himself, at least in his early-to-mid thirties. His hair was brown and a bit untamed as it was sticking out in different directions, as if he hadn't bothered to comb it that morning. He looked rather scruffy for being at a place for the clean-cut and young, but it worked for him. His jacket was unzipped and his clothes were tight, from his plain black shirt to his well-fitting blue jeans.

But his bright blue eyes stood out the most. Well... that and his alarmingly large neb.

Pete looked as though he's seen a thing or two in his time, leaving a haunted look in those icy irises as he stared straight through him. That hard stare of knowing bored into Jimmy and his defenses cracked, knocking him off guard. He no longer had anything smart to say. Jimmy tried blowing Pete off altogether and insulting his lifestyle but the older man was still standing before him, unharmed by his words. He hadn't even scratched the surface.

"Listen, I'm headin' off on holiday tomorrow and I have no one to spend tonight with," Pete posed casually, moving slightly closer to make his presence more prominent. He put a hand to Jimmy's arm, touching it lightly with gentleness. "Especially someone as adorable as you."

"Oi, don't patronize me!" Jimmy squawked, slapping Pete's hand away. He could say that it was because he truly felt mocked but the fact of the matter was that Jimmy felt put on the spot. "'Sides, why would I get on with a geezer like you?"

"'Ave you got anythin' bet'er to do?" Pete asked rhetorically, brushing past Jimmy to walk towards the dark alleyway.

Jimmy weighed his options, turning his head to follow Pete's retreating form. Pete shot a glance over his shoulder and smirked a little, as if daring Jimmy to follow him. Jimmy would hate himself later, he was sure of it, but if he couldn't have Ace Face then Pete would have to do. He needed to forget anyway. Why not? He thought.

Pete had disappeared into the darkness if the alley moments before but Jimmy followed in after him, letting his feet carry him into uncertain territory. The shadows seemed to bend around every square inch of the alley's tight confines and Jimmy caught himself a few times from stumbling. Jimmy could be setting himself up for a mugging, or worse, but like Pete had said, did he have anything better to do?

There was a noise off to his right and Jimmy automatically turned towards it, forcing his eyes to adjust to the absence of light. He stuck a hand out in front of him and felt around precariously, coming into contact with a cold brick wall. Jimmy cursed under his breath and just when he was about to turn and leave, he was pinned up against the wall face first. He struggled a bit at first because he was caught off guard but arms wrapped around his torso and a body pressed itself into his back.

"S'just me," Pete whispered intimately into Jimmy's ear, pressing himself impossibly closer to the younger man.

Jimmy shivered from the contact, letting Pete rake his hands down his chest and to his belt buckle. The buckle snapped open and his fly was undone after his button, making his slacks slide down his bony legs. Next to go were his underwear and the undressing halted right there, because it was all that was necessary. They weren't exactly "making love" after all.

That's why Jimmy didn't bother complaining about their choice of location to do the dirty deed. He was just along for the ride anyway. He wanted it quick and hard, needing to forget about tonight and Ace Face and all the other bullshit in his life for one small moment of clarity. And Pete gave it all to him without so much as a second thought.

Pete had initially gone for sweet and slow, taking his time by preparing thoroughly as not to hurt him, but Jimmy had whined and pushed back against him, begging for more. So Pete conceded by giving Jimmy what he wanted, undoing his own pants to free his aching cock from it's tight confines to be nestled into an even tighter place. Jimmy was all talk either. It was clear he had done this before because he took all of Pete eagerly. Or he could've been so high on adrenaline that he didn't care if it hurt or not.

Whatever it was, neither of them disappointed each other.

Jimmy pushed back every time Pete snapped his bony hips into his backside, slamming himself further into Jimmy's unyielding body until their joined moans filled the cold damp air of the alley. Their moaning wasn't too awfully loud but Pete had a feeling Jimmy could get much louder if he really wanted to, making Pete momentarily curse himself for picking such a public place to do this. But they needed this now.

Pete tangled a hand in Jimmy's short hair and twisted it painfully so, needing something to anchor himself to reality as he began to drift out into orbit. Jimmy arched his head back to expose the pale column of his neck, begging to be licked and bitten possessively. Next time, Pete told himself. But would there be a next time? Fuck it.

Pete nuzzled into the warm skin of Jimmy's neck, sending shivers down his backbone and making the boy shake when his facial hair scraped against his soft skin. Pete kissed Jimmy gently before latching his teeth into that moon white to turn it a delicious shade of pink, making Jimmy's breath caught and release a few times.

Their bodies moved in feverish motions, thrusting and panting and grappling. Jimmy had no leverage against the cold brick wall, scrambling and clawing at it more than anything, but the force of Pete's thrusts kept him in place for the most part. As soon as Jimmy's throat was released from Pete's teeth his face was pressed firmly against the wall, face turned to one side.

One hand left the wall to stroke his aching cock in time with Pete's thrusts. He bit back choked up moans as Pete's cock began to nudge against a sensitive area inside him, forcing strained waves of pleasure out of his body in more ways than one. With a sudden gasp, Jimmy clutched at the wall with both hands, abandoning stroking himself altogether.

Pete pounded into him harder and shallower and this time it pushed Jimmy's orgasm out of him with such force that he nearly felt to the ground. Pete caught him in his deceivingly strong arms and pinned him further into the wall, if it was even possible, to keep him up on his feet. Jimmy moaned and winced in the mixed pain of pleasure and sensitivity as Pete continued his onslaught.

It didn't take long for Pete to follow suit and reach his own orgasm. Pete, feeling some sort of decency wash over him, pulled out and stroked himself to completion instead of the alternative. Pete came with a grunt and pressed his forehead into the junction of Jimmy's shoulder and neck where an irritated spot from the bite had started to form. He smirked faintly to himself.

Pete's breaths started to even out and his heart slowed down from it's previous erratic pace and the older man stepped away from Jimmy, doing up his jeans with shaky hands. His eyes had adjusted somewhat and he could see a faint outline of Jimmy's half naked body, getting the vaguest hint of a silhouette. Jimmy didn't slide down to the ground like Pete thought he might but instead kept himself up on shaking legs, feeling a throbbing sensation as if he was sore all over.

Jimmy bent down and fixed his pants in silence as Pete peered over at him in the unintelligible darkness. When he was done they both walked out and back into the street, feeling different and more flushed than before. Parting was always awkward.

"That was fun," Pete commented, more or less to break the newly formed tension.

"Yer alright, mate," Jimmy admitted breathlessly, straightening his suit jacket and fussing with his hair.

"I'm yer mate, then, am I?" Pete asked cheekily, teasing Jimmy now that things were a little more settled. This remark earned him an elbow to a rib but it was worth it. Pete grinned to himself. "You had fun though, ya?"

"Ya, 'course I did," Jimmy said quickly, suddenly worried that he might hurt Pete's pride if he didn't say otherwise. Pete smiled at this.

"We could do it again sometime?" Pete offered more than asked, but Jimmy scowled at this.

"I ain't no queer."

"And you didn't just get on with a bloke," Pete said sarcastically, earning him a shove.

"Oi, keep it down! Don't want the 'ole world to hear!"

"The world ain't listenin'. The world don't mat'er anyway," Pete said, grabbing Jimmy by the shoulders and gently shaking him as he spoke as if to get through to him. "Ay, listen. I really like you."

"Piss off!" Jimmy replied smirk, feeling like he was being mocked. "Ya don't even know me name."

"It don't mat'er!"

"Wot does then?"

"Now. This moment. If I don't do this now I'll regret it for the rest of my life," Pete said ardently, holding Jimmy by the shoulders closer this time. "Let me give you my number."

"Wot for?"

Pete didn't say a word, simply pulled a pen out of his jacket pocket and uncapped it, holding the cap between his teeth as he scribbled out each digit onto the back on Jimmy's left hand. Jimmy didn't pull away or complain as one of Pete's calloused hands wrapped around his wrist. He felt generous enough to give Pete at least a chance. Who knows, maybe this was the right thing to do?

"Next time yer in Brighton, give me a ring and we'll chat, ya?" Pete capped his pen and released Jimmy's skinny wrist. "Me and the lads could play you a song or two."

"Is this a date or somethin'?" Jimmy asked a little indignantly, more of just for show.

Pete only smiled, warming a place inside Jimmy's chest that was once cold.

"Or somethin'," Pete replied before turning to walk away from the young man. Pete made it about twenty feet when he heard the young mod call out to him.

"I'm Jimmy!" He yelled. "Me name's Jimmy!"

Pete didn't turn around or acknowledge this but Jimmy knew he heard. He watched Pete round a corner and disappear, but not before Pete turned his head to give him a side glance and a nod. And suddenly, the events from before he met Pete slowly started to fade away and Ace Face became no more than a passing phase to Jimmy.

Because Pete had seen him when no one else had.


End file.
